All Kings needs a Queen
by Silvanna Nightlight
Summary: Once upon a time, a prince crossed paths with a lady of another realm. When he decided to create his own kingdom, he had a clear idea of who he wanted to be his queen. There were just a few problems: he had to lead an alien invasion, deal with a bunch of Midgardian superheroes, some wizards and his would-be Queen had a crush on his alter ego. Could life be more complicated?
1. Prologue: Fallen From Grace

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Avengers, Marvel's comic and Harry Potter. This fics was written with the purpose of providing a fun time to everyone._

* * *

**ALI KING NEEDS A QUEEN**

by

Airshadow

**PROLOGUE:**

**FALLEN FROM GRACE**

She looked up the sky, and snarled with frustration; a long time had passed since Bor banished her to that realm while he decided her fate. Her life was shattered, her powers reduced to a mere tenth of its original level. She could not cast magic because her core wasn't focused, but through years of study and struggle, she had gleaned considerable knowledge about the mystical arts.

There existed a loophole. In order to focus her power and have the ability to channel her magic once more, she needed the help of something to increase and concentrate her powers. After many years of research, she found that the properties of specific woods and magical creatures had held the key to such a task. She found that with the proper combination of both, she could cast magic once more.

Then, she did it... She crafted the perfect tool for her purpose: A wand.

Its magical core increased her power, allowing her to cast her magic at normal strength once more. She wasn't as powerful as when she was one of Bor's Valkyries but she was pleased. Among the mortals, she gained some reputation for her skill with magic. She was appreciated and feared. She was revered and scorned. She was the Broodmother of all Wizards and Witches in Midgard. She was Göndul, the Wand-Wielder, and one day her descendants would thrive in this realm.


	2. Once Upon A Time A Prince and A Lady

___A DISCLAIMER_

___I don't own the characters of Avengers, Harry Potter, or the ones belonged at Marvel Universe. This fic was written with the purpose of providing a fun time to everyone._

* * *

******ALL KINGS NEED A QUEEN**

by

Airshadow

******CHAPTER I**

******ONCE UPON A TIME A PRINCE AND A LADY**

******Vocabulary.**

******Fräulein**-Miss (German)

******Ja -**Yes (German)

******Nein -**No (German)

******Dame -**Lady (German)

___"Patience is a virtue."_

That phrase was swirling in the mind of a man, whose appearance fit his noble birth. His hair was long and black as night. During public appearances, it was usually adorned with a gold horned helmet; his signature look. No other helmet existed in all the Nine Realms. His emerald eyes gleamed in a way that matched his smile, a look that betrayed the mischievous thoughts twisting about in his mind. His clothes were finely crafted, spun and fashioned into a tunic of green, gold and black.

His surroundings mirrored the lavishness of his clothing. The room was spacious, with black marble floors. The sconces that hung from the marmoreal walls were elaborately carved in the shape of serpents; their details, as the scales, were carefully done; their eyes were two shiny emeralds that gave them the illusion of life and blazed with a magic fire. Between each of them were colorful tapestries, which were collected from several realms.

The two doors were in front of the Noble-born's throne. They were made of strong oak wood, and were elaborately carved with symbols and beasts sacred to this realm. A fine red carpet with gold trim ran the length of the floor, ending just before his feet. A massive quartz chandelier hung from the ceiling, the seemingly perfect piece to complete the magnificent furnishings. It provided light to the room, which he could control at will.

___"Patience is a virtue."_

___'It is what those foolish and chaotic mortals use to say,' _he mused and surprisingly, agreed. Patience was needed to form a good plan and patience was needed when waiting for the opportunity to enact it. For someone like him, it wasn't a problem. He had no problem biding his time. For when actions were enacted without sorting through all of the possible outcomes, problems can occur.

To aid in his plan, he was fortunate enough to happen across one of his current most prized possessions: a Scrying Mirror. Picking it up, he looked at it with a smirk on his face. He used it to spy on his enemies to figure out their weakness, or as was the case, know all the unexpected turns in his schemes.

While he was moving the strings backstage, he noticed that some Midgardians had the ability to cast magic. This new piece of evidence could either be big trouble, or as the mortals called it, '___a lucky break.' _It hadn't taken long to discover this. There had been a high concentration of mystical energy in Midgard, so it had not been difficult to source the anomaly. He noticed that so far, their magic was far inferior to his, but every now and then, a burst of energy with high potential would crop up.

While he was following the events that involved the HYDRA in a conflict named by the mortals as "World Wide War II", and the final whereabouts of The Tesseract, he also had eyes on the magical world and their struggles. He had witnessed the duel between two of the greatest sorcerers of that time: Dumbledore and Grindelwald. When he had seen this, he immediately removed them from his plan.

Dumbledore was too self-righteous and lacking in ambition; the Noble-born thought that he was also a fool, why someone would waste all that power and talent caged in a school and tutoring a bunch of brats? And to do the things worse, he had the bad tendency to give the people second chances. Yes, he was totally useless. In other hand, Grindelwald was a pathetic weakling. The prince couldn't avoid to smile at the irony of his punishment: After his defeat, Grindelwald was jailed in his own prison - end of the story... No plans of revenge, no attempts to escape, he had abandoned the fight… a thing that he, a Noble-born of Asgard, would never do. Because of his weaknesses, he despised the Midgardian sorcerer.

Then, another powerful wizard arose. One so powerful and dreaded, that few dared to say his name: Voldemort. The prince had considered making use of him; he had potential. But at the same time, he admitted that he could be an unruly pawn; his main objective was to keep the damage to a minimum. After all, he desired to reign in Midgard.

Instead, this pseudo-immortal wanted to wipe out most of the population of this realm. In case that this warlock succeeded, his plans would be foiled and his victory would be hollow. Besides, this wizard wasn't so powerful after all, because a mere babe, defeated him.

Then, the noble born prince turned his attention toward the kid who had defeated Voldemort. He thought that he wasn't very special, but he decided to observed him more closely. He could prove to be dangerous… or useful. He resolved to travel to Midgard, and watch this child called Harry Potter.

For that, he needed an adequate disguise. The prince looked at his Scrying Mirror again. Thirteen years in Midrgard had passed since the babe had defeated Voldemort and the kid had grown into a fit teenager. This Harry Potter's hair was dark as the night and his eyes were green and youthful. He was a bit too thin, but the kid was strong in mind and body. His magic had increased too, but it wasn't a threat, at least not right now.

The prince smirked thinking that the Potter kid looked so much like him. Many could possibly mistake him for one of his many sons.

He saw that the place where the young wizard lived had a high concentration of magic, perhaps due to the unusual number of sorcerers in the area. Some of them wore light blue silk clothes, while others were wore blood-red robes and furred cloaks and hats. The place where they stood looked like a very old castle; its stones walls exuded power and history. The air was filled mostly by the younglings voices, that echoed in every corner of the building.

___Perfect._

That concentration of power would cover his own magic! Upon further examination, he discovered the castle's ancient wards, - no problem, as long as he played in accordance with the Laws of Magic. The Prince smiled while a golden light surrounded him; when it dissipated, he was gone.

|\/\/\/\/|

The prince remained invisible for a while, until he decided to shape-shift. He took the form of an average wizard teenager with short black hair and brown eyes. He chose to wear the attire of the so called Durmstrang Institute. He also decided to talk with the students who wore black robes in order to gather information about the Potter child.

_"When he was eleven he avoided that You-Know-Who got the Philosopher Stone..."_

_"At the age of twelve he killed a Basilisc..."_

_"He can cast a Patronus, ya know? A real corporeal Patronus!"_

That was some of the information that the prince got about Harry; mostly thanks to his silver tongue, the German accent and his outstanding acting skills. But the more he learned, the less he liked what he heard. He didn't act on it yet. He noticed that this Potter child reminded him of his hated brother Thor. The students told him he was chivalrous, selflessness, and the rest, proved that Harry would be more of a headache than a pawn.

He also learned that he, and the wraith that Voldemort had become, were mortal enemies. In one way or another, the prince was sure he would have to deal with one of them; it would be wise to keep an eye in these two.

The prince was absent mindedly walking through Hogwarts's corridors when suddenly something crashed with him and made him fall to the ground. He glared up at the person who had dared to cross his path in such a fashion. It was one of those mortal girls. Her hair was white like snow, while her eyes had a deep blue hue. She looked very pale, possibly because of what she was wearing… what was the name of that weird place? Hogwarts… She was wearing Hogwarts's black robe.

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She sounded concerned, but he couldn't be sure. The prince looked at her while he scanned her eyes carefully. Mortals always said that the eyes were the mirror to the soul, so he decided to see if it was true. He searched for duplicity, hypocrisy and lies. He wasn't surprised to find no deceit in her soul, not yet anyway; at that age, some mortal hearts still had some innocence.

"Let me help you," the girl said, while she helped him stand up. "I really apologize, I didn't pay attention."

"I should be the vun to say I'm sorry."The prince wanted to roll his eyes as he mimicked the German accent. "I wasn't paying attention at my vurroundings. I apologize, Fräulein?"

"Blake," the girl said."I'm Sabrina Adhara Blake."

The prince raised an eyebrow; that was a lie. Why did she lie? Detecting a lie was no trouble for him. How could he be known as the "The Liesmith" if he couldn't detect someone else using his chosen craft? He scanned her mind and found a faint mental barrier that just veiled the motive. Hmmm, the same old story: Her father was framed for a something that he hadn't done, and she had been victimized as well because she was his daughter. Poor little thing, she had his sympathy. He had been the child of a Frost Giant, and a small one for their standards. He was scorned even by his own father. If she wanted to be known as 'Blake', he would play along.

"Are you all right?" Sabrina asked, she was being honest this time.

"Ja!" The prince answered and added with an ambiguous smile " Dimitry Arik Loka, at vuor suvrvice."

"Are you enjoying your visit at Hogwarts?"

"I've visited many places, but few with suv many wonders like this one." 'Dimitry'admitted.

"Have you been in Hogsmeade, Dimy?"

He blinked, surprised by her strange friendliness, but when he realized that she didn't do it out of malice, he decided to let it pass. "Nein fräulein Blake, but I vues that is one of the marvels of this place."

"Oh! you will like it. " Sabrina said with a friendly smile. "Many students visit it for Zonko. That's a joke shop; but you can find other interesting places like the Shrieking Shack, Honeydukes, or..."

"What are you doing?! Do you know that you're fraternizing with the bloody enemy?!"

'Dimitry' and Sabrina looked up in surprise at a redhead boy. He was furiously glaring at the girl. The Prince was shocked. How could he have been discovered by a petty sorcerer like this redheaded?

But his surprise quickly turned to rage. How dare he? If he wasn't concerned by blowing his cover by Heimdall, he would taught that insolent brat a lesson. He mustered up his strongest poker face, and initiated the utmost self control. If he lost it, he would have activated the defensive wards of the castle, and The All-Father would have discovered where he was, and his personal agenda could be compromised. This kid wasn't worth his attention, and the sorcerer named Harry Potter had also just arrived.

"I'm just trying to be nice!" Sabrina said, in a defensive tone. "Professor Dumbledore said that The Triwizard Tournament was a way to promote friendship and goodwill..."

"Good will, my hat!" Ron snapped.

"Ron!" Harry intervened.

"Can't you see it, Harry?! They want to use our friends as spies, and give information to Krum!"

'Dimitry'smirked in an ambiguous manner; in a way, that was half true.

Sabrina yelled as crowd of students started to gather around. "You're mad because Hermione will go to the Yule Ball with Vicktor and not with you!"

"I was going to ask you to go to the Yule Ball with me, but if you want to go with him…go ahead! Have fun!"

"Oooh!" Sabrina hissed like an angry cat. "So are you asking me to be your date to make her jealous, or am I just your last resort? Why do you think Hermione walked out on you?"

"How dare you!"

"Inflatus!" Sabrina yelled,as she pointed her want at Ron, who began to inflate like a balloon. Most of the students started to laugh, while others ran to help Ron. The prince took advantage of the confusion and turned himself invisible. One of the Heads of the Houses came to bring order. He had a black greasy hair and pale skin. His hooked nose and black eyes gave him a malignant appearance. He was wearing a black robe that increased his malicious look. 'Dimitry' heard that his name was Snape.

Snape took the girl to the Headmaster's office. On the way, he told her that he would ask Dumbledore forbid her from assisting in the Christmas festivities.

"I didn't want to go, anyway!" Sabrina muttered angrily, hardly holding back her tears.

"That's a lie."The Prince thought while he watched them walk away.

|\/\/\/\/|

The Prince hated to being was he doing anyway? He had much more important things to do than see a Midgardian Ball, but he admitted that a little fun wouldn't hurt. He attended invisible to their mortal eyes, and admitted, once again, that it was impressive. The hall was decorated in a way that looked like a winter landscape: the floor looked like ice and the walls seemed to be covered by hoarfrost. Pines trees covered with snow were placed in the corners, and the tables were decorated with ice sculptures. Each window had silver curtains that matched the decoration. Every single detail gave the impression that the Ball was being celebrated in an ice palace.

After an hour or so of watching the ball and randomly pranking some of the students, he decided it was time to leave. Hehad spent a lot of time on mere frivolities. Before departing, he noticed something weird hidden in one of the corners - something out of place. It was a kitten, a small white kitten with deep blue eyes.

Almost immediately, he realized that it wasn't a normal cat. The little creature watched the Yule Ball with interest, as if it wanted to be part of it. Suddenly, it turned, and left the hall. The prince smirked, he knew who it was, and his smirk darkened when he realized that he may have found his pawn.

He followed the kitten through the deserted corridors and stairs, until it stopped in a hall with a large portrait. It was a very fat woman, and covered a great part of the wall. The cat transformed and took on its human shape, revealing that was in fact, Fräulein Blake.

Sabrina still was wearing the school uniform and her eyes had traces of tears. She muttered something at the portrait, and it opened, revealing an entrance to a room. She went in, but before the wall closed, she choked out a sob. Alone, vulnerable and easy to manipulate…he just needed to be sure that she had talent. The prince decided to keep an eye in fräulein Blake.

|\/\/\/\/|

The Prince had returned to his own castle. He only had to wait a little longer until he could put his plan into motion. In the mean time, he would keep a close watch on the Midgardian sorcerers. He noticed that their struggles only increased as time passed. Voldemort had returned and was more powerful and ruthless than ever. The goody-goody Dumbledore had been murdered and soon after, the Potter kid was on the run.

The final battle had taken place in the castle's grounds before the Midgardian year ended. The prince watched the events of the battle from the comfort of his throne. When the final assault was about to start, all the underage spectators were commanded to evacuate the castle; it was a wise decision. Even though he was ruthless with his enemies, he had never harmed a child; something that Voldemort and many of his followers couldn't even admit to. He observed how she was among the students that should have evacuated the castle, but when she noticed that someone had snuck into the building, she followed him.

The person in question had messy brown hair and brown eyes; he was taller than Sabrina and foolishly brave, given the circumstances. He was dressed with the Midgard's normal outfit while Sabrina was wearing the school uniform. He, with a determined step, presented himself to a stern-looking witch and volunteered to fight in the last stand while Sabrina begged him to leave the castle with her. Colin, that was the kid's name, stubbornly refused to listen, but the severe-looking witch reaffirmed her position in a way that brooked no argument.

The Colin kid reluctantly joined the line, but in an oversight of the prefects, he slipped down an empty corridor and waited for his chance. Sabrina had seen the maneuver, and ran behind him; once again, she begged him to leave the castle with her. He silenced her pleas with a kiss, and without warning, Colin used the Stupefy spell as he kissed her, to stun her. Once she was unconscious, Colin took her to one of the rooms and locked her inside. As an additional security measure, he bewitched the door - surely hoping that this would keep her safe. It seemed that he cared her a lot.

The kid was brave, the Prince agreed. He fought valiantly even though it was in vain. He died fairly quickly after.

After few hours, Sabrina regained consciousness. She wasted no time in trying to find Colin. A stone thrown by a giant opened a hole in the room's wall where the young witch was imprisoned. She took her wand and peeked outside. She soon realized that she was in one of the towers. From there, she watched with horror as the Death Eaters and the giants fought against the castle's defenders. They were being countered by wizards and witches in broomsticks, a Hippogriff and the Hogwart's Thestrals flock.

"Tenebrus!" The teenage girl called in loud voice. One of the Thestrals headed toward her, beating his wings and looked at her expectantly. The steed honored its own name; its skeletal body was slightly bigger than its kind. Its bat-like wings were also imposing. Its mane and tail were black and thick. Its poise and proud movements gave it a spooky aura.

Looking in the steed's eyes, she implored, "Tenebrus, we have to do something. I beg you, help me! Allow me ride you. We must defend Hogwarts!"

The Thestral landed on the tower. Tenebrus nodded and she mounted it. She held onto its mane; like a Valkyrie and its trusted steed, they flew toward the battle.

The Prince now watched with interest as the plot thickened. She and her spooky steed took part in many aerial skirmishes against the so called Death Eaters and their allies. She was able to transform the rocks thrown at the Castle into bubbles and stun one or two enemies in flight. Although, if he were in the same situation, he would have let his enemies fall towards their deaths instead of using a spell to slow their fall. That was a weakness of her part, and one that he could exploit in due time and under the right circumstances.

The prince frowned when he saw what happened at the last stand. Voldemort had been defeated by his own spell and the Potter kid was crowned as the ___'Dominus Mortis'_, Master of Death. That could be a future issue, so he should be careful.

Regarding Sabrina, she had lost most of her family by blood. Her father had died two years ago; her mother, aunt and her cousin Tonks had fallen in this battle as well. He felt badly for her, but she needed to know that life wasn't fair and that only the strongest survive. Against the odds, she had survived; that proved that she had talent despite her youth.

The Prince, also lamented that many of the wizards and witches involved wouldn't be at his service for one reason or another: The Potter kid, for his chivalry and his saving people thing; Voldemort had fallen, at hands of the young sorcerer and due his own arrogance; Bellatrix had fallen too, besides she was so crazy and unruly to even consider the possibly of recruiting her - and the list went on…what a waste of talent!

In other hand, he was quite glad that the red-haired mortal named Fred Weasley had survived. The Prince had long recognized the unique talent that he and his twin had to spread riot and mayhem. Midgard would be a sad place without pranksters like them; the young Dame Adhara had pleased him as well, she had evolved in the heat of battle. Although she was still young for mortal standards, she was brave and clever.

The aftermath was much less interesting to the noble-born: The innocence of Sirius Black, was proved, but considering that he was dead, it was a hollow victory. The true surname of Sabrina had been revealed, it was Black and she was Sirius's daughter. Many witches and wizards were judged and found guilty, just because they were directly or indirectly supporters of the other faction; The Potter kid had grown up to hunted dark wizards for living and unsurprisingly, Sabrina and many others too chose this path.

"It's funny how things are, and how an unexpected power can be found under your own nose," the young man pondered. It was too early to see clearly what will be the part that Lady Black would have in the puzzle, but soon, he would have his own kingdom to rule. He was waiting for it; it had been timed perfectly, for after all, "punctuality is the politeness of kings".

He only had to wait a little longer. Again, the concept of time was different for him: What had been years for the inhabitants of Midgard were mere minutes for him. That mystery would have fascinated the Midgardian scholars, but it wasn't the point. Not right now.

Loki smirked. It was time to set his plan into motion, and cross paths once again with Fräulein Black.


	3. The Valkyrie of Midgard

___DISCLAIMER AND A SPECIAL DISCLAIMER_

___I don't own the characters of Avengers and Harry Potter. This fics was written with the purpose of providing a fun time to everyone._

* * *

**ALI KING NEEDS A QUEEN**

by

Airshadow

**CHAPTER II**

**THE VALKYRIE OF MIDGARD**

**Vocabulary.**

**Meine Dame –** My Lady.

___Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea, United Kingdom._

The Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea,isone of the England's wealthiest districts: it is also host of many pointsof interest such as the Kensington Gardens, where the people enjoyed the pleasures of life. In this beautiful area, a young woman walked calmly around Peter Pan's statue, while she nostalgically recalled more innocent and joyful times.

At first sight, she looked to be a successful business woman, one of many in the city. But Sabrina Adhara Black was more than that; she was a witch and not of usual origin. She was an _Auror, _a dark wizard hunter. Her practices was a mere pain killer for a deep wound; one that had not healed though it had been inflicted many years ago. Hunting was a way to channel sorrow and rage; sorrow for the loss of her loved ones, and rage, for their unjust death.

She watched the statue with her deep blue eyes, while the wind played with her long snow-like hair that framed her lovely porcelain face. Her mind had been wandering to not-so blissful memories in these last few years… so much so that she was surprised that her soul hadn't plunged into darkness.

In the aftermath of the war, the death had taken almost all of her dear ones: Her father, her Mother, her Aunt Camila and her dear cousin Tonks. The only person that still she could consider as her relative was Andromeda Tonks Black.

But her dear aunt was almost unable to take care of little Teddy, Sabrina and herself, because Andromeda had fallen into a deep depression. The death of Nymphadora, Ted Senior and her Son in law, Remus... Almost overcame her desire to live. Harry kindly offered to let them live with him in what used to be the ancestral home of the Black Family, now his home, 12 Grimmauld Place. They decided that it was the better choice.

But the sudden appearance of a Sirius's offspring had created some legal issues in the Black's Heritage. According to the Magical Laws, Harry had rights to his Godfather's wealth because in his last will, he was his only heir. His death prevented Sirius's modification it to include his only daughter. But Harry had decided to do the right thing, which was wha this Godfather would have wished if he would have the chance.

At first, Harry had insisted on giving Sabrina all of Sirius's belongings, which wasn't only the house in London and Black's family wealth. It also included a manor close to the village of Blackmore, in the county of Essex. But after some discussion, Harry retained Grimmauld Place. As far as Sabrina was concerned, that place wasn't a real home. She had no attachment to it, and her aunt Andromeda didn't have any fond memories of it either. So, the decision was simple.

The wealth was equally distributed between Harry, Sabrina and Andromeda; for Mrs. Tonks's, as the cousin of Sirius Blak, she personally requested part of her inheritance be deposited in a trust fund for Teddy. He would have access once he came of age. The Manor in Blackmore was given to Sabrina and Andromeda, but it would take time for it to habitable after all this time of neglect.

Her return to Hogwarts was almost unbearable: whispers, gossip and careless question plagued her almost every day. She and the other fighters of the Battle were seen as heroes; but she didn't think in that way. She was a looser because she had lost almost everything in the last year. Her only solace in those dark times had been Dimitri; and few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, she had received news about him.

She was very surprised when one day, a raven came in through her window with a letter in its beak; she had smiled when she read its contents, written with green ink.

It was him.

The correspondence between them continued for quite some time, and once in a while, he visited her. In one of those visits, she had enough trust in him that she revealed her secret: Her true surname was Black, no Blake, as well as the reasons that she and her mother were forced to take on the alias. For her surprise, he was very sympathetic and non-judgmental

___"People always blame the children for the sins of the parents." _he had said. She was very happy, she had a true friend.

Their friendship continued through the years until it mysteriously stopped around the time when a weird event happened in New Mexico, USA some months ago. Sabrina continued aimlessly walking in the park while she meditated about developments there, when a Muggle tabloid reported that an Astrophysics Abnormality, plus UFO sightings and strange characters in the area. She knew a little more of the incident because she and Harry, had been part of the international task force which assisted the American Magical Government with the investigation.

The final report that the Americans presented at the International Confederation of Wizards, dismissed the facts as something unworthy of the attention of the Magical Community. They claimed that the source wasn't totally reliable –the reporter had the same reputation as Rita Skeeter. Other statements that appeared in the dossier said that there wasn't any evidence of magic involved in the incident. Even if anything had really happened in the area, the Americans insisted that no direct threat was posed to the Magical Community.

Sabrina wasn't one to disagree with a superior. In her opinion, though, they should have done a deeper investigation. But she couldn't do nothing more than obey and return to England.

Sabrina slowly walked through the garden while her thoughts returned to the present. The first of her two regulatory days off was almost gone and she was thankful for that; Her job kept her gloomy thoughts away. She couldn't wait to come back to action. She was so deeply involved in her reflection that she crashed with an unfortunate passerby wearing a dark suit and a dark green tie.

"Good day, Fräulein Black," the stranger said in a teasing tone. He had a foreign accent, although it wasn't very pronounced "Long time, without see you."

"Dimitry? Is it really you?" Sabrina gasped, still not believing that he finally had come back. Many feelings invaded her heart: She was very happy to see him back, puzzled about his sudden disappearance, and angry because she hadn't heard a word from him in almost a year. Even with the use of magic, she was unable to find out what happened to him.

In the end, happiness surpassed all. "Where have you been? I... "

"You were concerned." interrupted Loki while he smiled charmingly.

"I always care my friends," she said while her confusion grew. Was that all she really felt? She wasn't sure about that. A thousand emotions were rising at the same time. Joy, surprise, and flatter sprang in a quick succession. For first time in many years, Sabrina sensed that her long time tamed emotions were getting out of control. Could it be possible that...? She brushed the thought out her mind with a little fear, as she was afraid of ending up with a broken heart again.

"Just friends? You wound me." he replied while he dramatically gestured with his hands to match his teasing smile. His smile suddenly softened, and he added with a sweet voice, "You feel something else, don't deny it."

"We've barely met," she replied while she blushed when Loki gently touched her cheek.

"Then, we can meet each other more often," he whispered and slowly moved close to her.

She felt him lean in, his lips so close she could almost feel them touch. Then, a sharp pang of doubt rang through her."Please,"she said softly."Its too soon."

Loki was surprised. He always had a uncanny good luck with women in Asgard, not to mention Midgard. And now, this sorceress was turning him down? Was his charm running out, or did she have some one else in her life? Regardless, he knew that he needed to get things back on track, according to his plan. He would have to use all of his cunning.

He smiled in a seductively. "My dear Adhara, I think that you are a very special woman. If you want some time to clarify your feelings, I can wait. But let me warn you, I won't stop till your heart belongs to me, Meine Dame."

"Is that a threat?" she smiled, amused.

"A promise." He replied and gave her a short kiss in her cheek. Sabrina was taken by surprise and looked at him, while Loki smiled mischievously and conjured a rose. He offered it to Sabrina. She blushed deeply, but quickly looked about to see if any Muggle had noticed. How could Dimitry be so careless? When she turned around to scold him, she noticed that he had gone.

Sabrina stiffened in stunned shock, then looked carefully at the rose. Inside was small piece of paper tied to the flower with a bright green ribbon. She opened it and read it while a wide smile appeared on her face.

___Tomorrow, 6 pm o'clock. Send me your address._

___Arik_

"Send himmy address? but how?" Sabrina thoughtout loud. As if to answer her, a raven landed on the Peter Pan's statue and squawked to get her attention. It was official: She had a date.

She read the note one more time and smiled.


End file.
